vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Zauber und Rituale
thumb|313px Eine der wichtigsten Fähigkeiten einer Hexe ist es, Zauber sprechen zu können. Ein Zauber kann aus einem Ritual, einem Wort, einem Spruch oder einer Kombination aus all dem bestehen. Viele Hexen führen ein Grimoire, indem sie die Zauber notieren. Aus einem unbekannten Grund werden die meisten Zauber aus der Traditionellen-Magie und der Geister-Magie auf einer Sprache gesprochen, die sehr ähnlich zu Latein ist. Hexen, die andere Magie benutzen, sprechen ihre Zauber in anderen Sprachen. Zum Beispiel praktizieren die New Orleans Hexen Ahnen-Magie und sprechen ihre Zauber auf Französisch oder Französisch-Kreole, während die Traveller Traveler-Magie praktizieren und ihre Zauber auf Tschechisch sprechen. Dahlia und Freya Mikaelson benutzten alte Magie in einer alten nordischen Sprache, die ähnlich ist zu heutigem Norwegisch, Isländisch, Färöisch, Dänisch und Schwedisch. Lokalisierungszauber Mit Lokalitationszaubern können Hexen Objekte und Personen überall auf der Welt finden. Der Zauber funktioniert nicht, wenn die gesuchte Sache mit einem Verhüllungs-Zauber belegt ist. Vampire Diaries * Such-Zauber: Man benötigt Blut, das auf einer Karte anzeigt, wo die gesuchte Person ist. ** Spruch: Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras, Sequita Saguines, Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous ** Gegenstände: Karte, Blut des Ziels oder eines Verwandten des Ziels ** Benutzer: z.B. Bonnie Bennett * Überwachungs-Zauber: Jemand berührt etwas, das dem Ziel gehört. Wenn der Zauber wirkt, erhält man eine Vision vom Aufenthaltsort des Ziels und eine Erscheinung tritt vor das Ziel. ** Spruch: Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras ** Gegenstände: etwas, das dem Ziel gehört; Haarsträhnen des Ziels; Blut des Ziels, um es zu lokalisieren ** Benutzer: Jonas Martin, damit Elijah jederzeit Elena finden konnte * Objekt-Such-Zauber: Die Hexe nutzt die Verbindung zum derzeitigen Besitzer, um ein Objekt zu finden. ** Spruch: Anta Cotis Syrum, Anta Cotis Syrum. ** Gegenstände: Besitzer des Objekts ** Benutzer: Gloria, um Klaus zu helfen, Esthers Halskette zu finden, indem sie Rebekah benutzten * Qetsiyahs Zauber: Sie konnte mit dem Spruch eine Vision von dem gesuchten Objekt oder der Person erhaschen. ** Spruch: Vitto Brosche Tarem Car Manifesto Fen. ** Gegenstände: Qetsiyah's Talisman ** Benutzer: Qetsiyah, um den Anker zu finden * Traveler-Zauber: Sie nutzten ein offenes Feuer, um eine Vision des gesuchten Ziels zu bekommen ** Spruch: Ole Heldhat Eina Odvozniti. ** Gegenstände: Feuer ** Benutzer: Die Traveler, um Stefan und Elena zu finden * Livs Zauber: Erstellt eine Vision vom Ort des Objekts oder der Person. ** Spruch: Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem. ** Gegenstände: Karte, ein Objekt des Ziels, Sand ** Benutzer: Olivia Parker lernte ihn in der zweiten Klasse und benutzte ihn zwei mal: 1. um Jeremy zu finden, 2. um Elena zu finden. * Lukes Zauber: Der Benutzter erhascht eine Vision vom Aufenthaltsort des Ziels. ** Spruch: Permisso Laca Tha Tar. ** Gegenstände: Karte, ein Objekt des Ziels ** Benutzer: Lucas Parker, um Enzo zu finden * Sichtaustausch-Zauber: Man verbindet zwei Hexen miteinander, sodass die eine durch die Augen der anderen sehen kann. ** Spruch: Phesmatos Physium Calva. ** Gegenstände: Kerze ** Benutzer: Liv nutzte den Spruch, um durch Kais Augen zu sehen (der mit Luke verschmolz), um herauszufinden, wo er ist. * Gemini-Nachkommen-Zauber: Man erfährt den Aufenthaltsort des ungeborenen Kindes, das mittels des Gemini-Leihmutter-Spruchs verschwunden ist. Das Bild läuft über die Karte, bis es den Ort der Mutter anzeigt. ** Spruch: Phesmatos quare infantatum, Phesmatos quare filios, Ado finet terraeum, Nunc temos rogamus, Combutis et sanguinem. ** Gegenstände: Karte, Kerze, Blut eines Elternteils ** Benutzer: Valerie Tulle nutzt diesen Zauber, um Alarics ungeborene Zwillinge zu finden, die in Caroline gezaubert wurden. * Jägerin-Such-Zauber: Damit man die Vampirjägerin Rayna Cruz finden kann ** Spruch: Phasmatos invenira venatrixos isto gladio ulla onyx ** Gegenstände: Karte, Kerze, schwarzer Sand, Phönix-Stein, Phönix-Schwert ** Benutzer: Bonnie und Nora nutzten den Spruch, um Rayna in Cincinnati, Ohio zu finden. * Expression-Zauber: Es gibt zwei: Beim ersten wirft man etwas, das dem Ziel gehört ins Feuer, das einen zum Ziel bringt; beim zweiten braucht man das Objekt nicht ** Gegenstände: Expression, ein Objekt des Ziels (manchmal) ** Benutzer: Bonnie Bennett, um Atticus Shane und Silas zu finden The Originals * Ahnen-Zauber: Ein Spruch der New Orleans Hexen aus dem French Quarter, um Leute aufzuspüren. ** Sophies Zauber: Sand formt einen Weg zum Ziel auf einer Karte *** Gegenstände: Karte, schwarzer Sand, Taschenuhr ** Davins und Kols Zauber: Sand häuft sich beim Aufenthaltsort auf der Karte an *** Spruch: Ce che vous, pro la busque. Ce che vous, pro la busque. Ce che vous, pro la busque. *** Gegenstände: Karte, Sand, manchmal ein Objekt des Ziels * Überreste-Such-Zauber: Ein Wind zeigt den Weg zum Ort der Überreste, wo er einen Strudel bildet. ** Spruch: Soeurs et freres, mwen rele sou nou. Mennen me sa me chache. ** Benutzer: Sophie Deveraux fand damit die Überreste von Celeste Dubois. * Esthers Zauber: ** Spruch: Où tu fuis. A pouvoir la trouver. Yonn souri nan zeb ** Benutzer: Esther fand damit Davina Claires Aufenthaltsort heraus. * Wasser-Hellseh-Zauber: ** Spruch: Ma te ak san sou ki à lumière le fuis. ** Gegenstände: Wasser (in einer Schüssel), Rosenblätter, Blutstropfen der Hexe ** Benutzer: Esther suchte damit Davina Claire. Sie tat die Blätter und das Blut ins Wasser, dann fokussierte sich Kol auf Davina, während Esther den Spruch sprach. * Weißeichenpfahl-Such-Zauber: Um den Weißeichenpfahl zu finden ** Spruch: L'arme filium. Pa kenbe ex oculus. Indi ** Gegenstände: Salz, Steine ** Benutzer: Esther suchte damit den Weißeichenpfahl, indem sie Symbole ins Salz zeichnete. Da keine Karte genutzt wird, scheint Esther eine Vision bekommen zu haben. * Davinas Zauber: Davina erzählt Kol, dass sie immer weiß, wo Mikael sich aufhält, nachdem sie ihn wiederbelebt hat. ** Gegenstände: Armband * Visionen-Zauber: Die Hexe erhält eine Vision vom Aufenthaltsort des Ziels und erfährt, was es gerade macht. ** Spruch: We du le mon ennemi on ton. We du le mon ennemi on ton. ** Gegenstände: Ein Salzkreis mit 8 Symbolen, Kerze ** Benutzer: Davina Claire soll damit für Klaus herausfinden, wie mächtig Finn ist. * Puppen-Zauber: Eine Puppe schnellt über eine Karte auf der Suche nach dem Ziel. ** Spruch: De vuale es numerus puerum. De vuale es numerus puerum. ** Gegenstände: Kerzen, Kräuter, Puppe, Karte, Glas voll mit Raupen ** Benutzer: Finn versuchte damit den Verhüllungszauber um Hope zu brechen, um sie zu finden doch ohne Erfolg. * Runen-Zauber: Man findet das Ziel, indem man brennendes Salbei über einer Runenfliese in einer Steinschale vor der Karte hält, dadurch wird das Ziel auf der Karte markiert. Dieser Ahnenzauber ist stark genug, um Verhüllungszauber zu durchbrechen. ** Spruch: Inveniere potencia reparon. Inveniere potencia reparon. ** Gegenstände: Kerzen, Kräuter (Wermut, Salbei etc.), Runenscherbe, Karte, Steinschale ** Benutzer: Freya durchbrach damit Hopes Verhüllungszauber, um sie zu finden. Freya fand damit auch Hayley als sie mit Hope fliehen wollte. * Verfolgungszauber: Ein Hexe benutzt ein Objekt, das von der gesuchten Hexe verzaubert wurde, um damit die gesuchte Hexe zu finden. ** Spruch: Inveniere potencia reparon malifica. Inveniere potencia reparon malifica. ** Gegenstände: Eines von der gesuchten Hexe verzaubertes Objekt, Stück aus Salbei, Stier-Sternzeichen ** Benutzer: Freya und Rebekah Mikaelson wendeten den Spruch auf Jackson Kenner an, um Dahlia zu finden. * Kompass-Zauber: Man benutz den Mechanismus eines Wasser-Kompass, um zum Ziel geführt zu werden. ** Gegenstände: Zeiger (Nadel, Zahnstocher etc.), Glas mit Flüssigkeit, Zielobjekt ** Benutzer: Freya fand damit den Weißeichenpfahl. * Freyas Zauber: Schwarzer Sand umkreist auf einer Karte den gesuchten Ort. ** Spruch: Vinde val tratunderes. Vinde val tratunderes. ** Gegenstände: schwarzer Sand, Karte, Kerze ** Benutzer: Zuerst benutzte Freya ihn, um Hayley zu finden, doch Dahlia hatte sie verhüllt. Später benutzte Freya ihn nochmal, um Alexis zu finden. * Weltweiter-Zauber: Um ein Ziel auf der ganzen Welt zu finden ** Spruch: Le six ce strul no cruv. Le six ce strul no cruv. Le six ce strul no cruv. ** Gegenstände: Blut eins Verwandten, Weltkarte, Kerzen ** Benutzer: Freya versuchte damit Rebekah zu finden, doch die Strix hatten sie verhüllt. * Unendlichkeitszauber: Dieser Zauber findet Lebende und Tote, wenn man eine Karte mit einem Unendlichkeitssymbol nutzt. ** Spruch: Chasé la verde la perdo. Chasé la verde la perdo. ** Gegenstände: Karte, schwarzer Sand, 4 Kerzen ** Benutzer: Davina Claire, um die vermissten Strix-Mitglieder zu finden * Spindel-Zauber: Damit kann man durch Verhüllungszauber brechen und das Ziel finden, außer die Macht des Verhüllungszaubers ist zu stark. ** Spruch: Cherko ils serachi. Cherko ils serachi. Cherko ils serachi. ** Gegenstände: hängende Spindel, Kerzen, Karte ** Benutzer: Freya versuchte ihn mehrere Male, um Aurora de Martel zu finden, doch er funktionierte nicht. * Tausch-Zauber: Eine Hexe bindet ein Objekt an das gesuchte Objekt, sodass man ersteres Objekt findet, wenn man das zweite sucht. ** Spruch: unbekannt ** Gegenstände: Blut des Ziels, brennendes Salbei, Oleander, Kauzenfeder, Kerzen ** Benutzer: Kol machte den Zauber, während Freya ihn für Klaus sprach * Feind-Such-Zauber: TBA